Trailers can be attached to towing vehicles using trailer hitch systems. Trailer hitch systems consist of a tongue attached to the trailer and a receiver and ball attached to a frame of the vehicle. The tongue includes safety chains that connect to the receiver to aid in maintaining attachment between the tongue and the receiver. In the event of a slip of the tongue on the ball, the safety chains maintain a connection between the trailer and the towing vehicle. To be effective, trailer safety chains need to be crossed and attached to the receiver underneath the tongue and receiver on the trailer hitch system. Proper placement and attachment of the trailer safety chains is essential to ensuring the trailer is properly hooked onto the towing vehicle.